1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to alloying additives for aluminum melts and, more particularly, to a compacted, substantially pure iron product for aluminum melts.
2. Prior Art
Iron is added to aluminum melts as an essential element for thin-gauged wrought aluminum products. Typically, such iron additives take the form of iron-aluminum briquettes which comprise, for example, 70-80% iron with a remainder of aluminum. Often, a binder, such as a resin or a wax, is used to hold the briquette together.